Winter Break
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Mulder and Scully are currently raising a teenager. As much as they try, their daughter is no normal teenager and is turning out almost exactly like her father much to her mother's disappointment. Question is, how far will Storm go to find the truth and follow in her father's footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully walked into the house after work in late December. The woman was around 5'3", had long red hair and blue eyes. As she took off her shoes, her husband, Fox Mulder walked into the house behind her.

Mulder stood around 6' tall and had short brown hair with green eyes. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. Mulder removed his coat and shoes and returned his wife's smile.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll make it tonight," Mulder offered. The woman smiled and kissed her husband gently. Mulder grinned and returned the kiss.

"Mmm, how about you make some meatloaf with some asparagus Mulder," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and pulled away.

"Is Storm home yet?" Mulder asked as he looked around for his daughter's coat and shoes. Scully shook her head.

"I don't think so. Today is the last day of school before their two week break," Scully explained. Mulder nodded.

"She's probably at the arcade then I'm guessing?" Mulder asked. Scully chuckled.

"Yeah probably. I'll call her and see if I can get her to come home, okay hun?" Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and went into the kitchen.

Scully smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She took a moment to look at the background. It was of her and Storm. She then called her daughter. After about three rings, Storm picked up.

"Hey Mom," Storm mumbled as she picked up the phone. Scully smiled when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Hey Stormy. Where are you?" Scully asked.

"At the mall," Storm mumbled again. Scully smiled.

"Do you need me to come get you sweetheart? Your Dad is making meatloaf for dinner," Scully explained. Storm mumbled a bit.

"Yeah. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Bye Mom," Storm mumbled as she hung up the phone. Scully hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong Dana?" Mulder asked as he entered the room. Scully smiled at her husband.

"Storm just being a teenager. I'm going to go pick her up. I love you Mulder," Scully smiled. The older man smiled and kissed his wife before Scully went outside to the car.

Twenty minutes later, Scully pulled up to the front of the mall. Storm got up from the bench and went to her mother's car. Scully smiled when her daughter got into the car.

"Hey Storm, how was school?" Scully smiled as her daughter buckled herself in. Storm mumbled as she yawned.

"It was okay," the teen replied. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and gave her a small smile. Storm grabbed her mother's hand and pushed it away from her.

"I love you Storm," Scully spoke softly as she started the drive home. Storm looked out the window.

"Love you too," Storm mumbled. Scully sighed and drove home.

As soon as Scully shut off the car, Storm quickly got out of the car and went into the house. Scully slowly got out of the car herself, and followed her daughter into the house.

"Scully is that you?" Mulder called out as the woman entered the house. Scully smiled and went into the kitchen. Mulder grinned when he saw his wife.

"Hey hun," Scully replied as she saw her husband. The woman went over to Mulder and helped him cook.

"Storm seems to be in a mood," Mulder said as he cooked. Scully nodded and laid on her husband. Mulder grinned happily.

Thirty minutes later, Scully went upstairs to her daughter's room. The woman knocked a few times before she opened the door. Her daughter was fast asleep in her bed.

Scully smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear before she approached her daughter. Storm was breathing softly as she had a book opened next to her. The woman gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Stormy, wake up sweetie," Scully spoke softly. Storm groaned and rolled away from her mother. The older woman sat on the bed and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Mom, stop," Storm grumbled. Scully sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Storm, it's time for dinner. Your Dad made meatloaf. You can sleep after dinner," Scully explained. Storm grumbled and rolled back over towards her mother.

"Mom, I'm tired," Storm said as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled down at the teenager.

"Did you stay up all night again? Don't lie to me either," Scully scolded softly. Storm sighed and nodded. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Stormy, we talked about this. You can't be staying up all night on a school night. Your Dad and I work, and we want to spend time with you after work," Scully explained. Storm sat up and nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry Mom," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled, wrapped her arm around her daughter, and held her close. The teenager laid on her mother, as Scully loved on her.

"Come on. Your Dad wants to see you and dinner is ready," Scully explained as she stood up. Storm nodded and followed after her mother.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" Mulder smiled as his daughter walked into the kitchen. Scully smiled at her husband.

"It was okay. I got a book I have to read over break but that's it," Storm explained as she sat down at the table. Mulder smiled as he gave her a plate of food and some milk.

"Thanks Dad," Storm mumbled as she started eating. Scully smiled and sat next to her daughter. Mulder sat across from his wife.

During dinner, Scully talked with Mulder about a case they were working on. Storm was listening in on bits and pieces of the conversation. Soon the teenager was done eating.

"I'm done. Can I go back to my room Mom?" Storm asked hopefully. Scully smiled and nodded. The teenager grinned and tried leaving the table.

"Storm put your plate and cup in the sink before you go," Mulder said firmly. Storm nodded and put her plate in the sink before she went back up to her bedroom.

"Mulder, after dinner, I'm going to try to spend time with Storm. Is that okay?" Scully asked as she took a bite a food. Mulder nodded and smiled.

"Of course it's okay. We had to work late all this week," Mulder smiled. Scully smiled happily.

"I'm so glad I married you. You're amazing," Scully said happily. Mulder grinned happily.

After dinner Scully went upstairs to see her daughter while Mulder cleaned the dishes. When the woman approached her daughter's room she knocked on the door. When she didn't get a reply, she opened the door.

"Stormy?" Scully spoke softly as she entered the room. Storm was fast asleep again with the book she was trying to read on her chest. Scully smiled, picked up the book, and looked at it. When she saw it was about UFOs, the woman went downstairs.

"What is she asleep again?" Mulder asked when he saw his wife re enter the kitchen. Scully shook her head and crossed her arms. Mulder dried his hands and turned around.

"What's that look for?" Mulder asked with a confused tone to his voice. Scully handed the book over to her husband.

"Our baby was reading this. I wonder who she got this interest from," Scully scolded her husband as she handed him a book about UFO sightings. Mulder laughed.

"Aww, I'm proud of her," Mulder grinned. Scully huffed and playfully hit her husband's arm. The older man stuck his tongue out at his wife.

"You better not be encouraging her," Scully scolded again. Mulder smiled and kissed his wife happily. Scully rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. Don't worry," Mulder laughed. Scully shook her head. The older man snuggled on his wife.

"She must of bought it with her allowance after school one day. You know whenever we go to the bookstore, I always make her ask you if she's allowed to get the book she picks out," Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully nodded reluctantly. Mulder was right even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Alright, I'm going to put the book back, and wait for her to finish her nap," Scully explained as she walked out of the room. Mulder smiled and returned to the dishes.

The older woman quickly walked up the stairs, and returned to her daughter's room. Storm was still fast asleep when Scully entered the room. The woman smiled, set the book on her daughter's desk, then covered Storm with a blanket.

The teenager groaned slightly but remained asleep. Scully kissed the side of her daughter's head and smiled before she left the room to return to her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Storm walked down the stairs yawning. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around for her parents. When the teen didn't see them, she looked at the time. When she saw it was only six in the morning, she went upstairs to her parents room.

"Mom?" Storm mumbled as she knocked on her parents bedroom door. When she didn't get a reply, she knocked again.

"Stormy what is it?" Scully yawned as she opened the door. Storm quickly hugged onto her mother. The older woman smiled and hugged her daughter back.

"I didn't realize I slept the whole night," Storm mumbled. Scully snuggled on her daughter happily. The teenager looked up at her mother.

"What time is it Storm?" Scully asked as she held her daughter out. Storm mumbled.

"It's six," Storm replied. Scully nodded.

"Come on, I'll go lay down with you in your room, okay?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and led her mother back to her bedroom.

Scully smiled as her daughter climbed back into her bed. The teen scooted close to the wall and waited on her mother. Scully climbed into the bed with her child. Storm smiled as Scully pulled her into her arms and held her close.

"Night Mama," Storm mumbled as her mother loved on her. Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter happily. Soon the girls were fast asleep.

A couple hours later, Scully woke up to the smell of coffee. The woman looked down at her daughter and smiled. Storm was cuddled up next to her mother, fast asleep.

"Stormy, time to wake up sweetie," Scully spoke softly. Storm stretched and yawned unhappily. The older woman kissed on her daughter and smiled. The teenager yawned and grabbed onto her mother's shirt.

"Come on Storm," Scully kissed on her daughter again. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes. Scully got out of the bed and waited on her daughter. Storm grumbled and followed her mother.

When the girls arrived downstairs, Mulder was standing next to the stove cooking. Scully smiled when she saw her husband. Storm grumbled and sat at the table.

"Hey kiddo, how was your nap?" Mulder asked with a grin. Scully pushed on her husband a bit. Mulder looked at his wife.

"Don't tease her," Scully scolded softly. Mulder nodded and kissed his wife. Storm rolled her eyes.

"You guys are weird," Storm grumbled as her parent's paid attention to each other. Mulder smiled at his child. Storm looked up at her father.

"Here you go Stormy. Your Dad made your favorite," Scully said as she sat some pancakes and strawberries in front of her child. Storm mumbled a thanks and started to eat.

After breakfast Storm was in her room reading her new book, while her parents took a shower. After about thirty minutes, Scully entered her daughter's room. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Hey sweetie. You want to do anything today?" Scully spoke softly. Storm examined her mother. Scully had her regular clothes on, with her hair wrapped up on a towel on top of her head. The teen shook her head.

"Are you sure Storm?" Scully asked as she sat on her daughter's bed. Storm mumbled and kept reading her book. The woman smiled at her daughter. Soon Mulder entered the room.

"Hey Storm. What are you reading?" Mulder asked as he approached his daughter. Storm grumbled and covered up her book. Mulder gave Storm a look of surprise.

"Stormy, be nice," Scully scolded softly. Storm grumbled again.

"I want to be left alone," the teenager whined. Mulder gave his wife a look and left the room. Scully sighed.

"What's bothering you Storm?" Scully pushed carefully. Storm mumbled and went back to reading. Scully stood up and approached her daughter.

"Nothing Mom. Can I be left alone for a bit?" the teen huffed. Scully sighed, kissed her daughter, and left the room. Storm closed her door and locked it.

A few hours later, Storm exited her room and went downstairs. When the teen got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around for her mother.

Scully was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. The older woman didn't hear her daughter enter the room. Storm walked over to the couch, and sat right next to her mother.

Scully looked at her daughter with surprise but then smiled. The older woman wrapped her arm around her daughter and held her close. Storm mumbled happily and laid on her mother.

"Stormy, I love you," Scully spoke softly. Storm smiled.

"I love you too Mom," the teen replied. Scully smiled, kissed her daughter, then went back to reading. Thirty minutes later, Storm spoke again.

"Mom, can we get pizza for lunch? Please?" Storm asked her mother. Scully put down her magazine and looked at her daughter.

"Go ask your Dad. He's making the meals today," Scully explained. Storm started to argue, but Scully cut her off.

"Fine, I'll go ask Dad," Storm grumbled as she got off the couch. Scully sighed as she watched her daughter go upstairs.

"Dad?" Storm asked as she knocked on the door to her father's office. Storm waited a few moments, then knocked again.

"What is it kiddo?" Mulder asked as he opened the door. Storm looked up at her father. Mulder watched his daughter and smiled.

"Can we get pizza for lunch please?" Storm asked. Mulder gave a small laugh. Storm whined.

"Storm, knock it off," Mulder scolded. Storm mumbled an apology.

"Dad please? I asked Mom, but she told me I had to ask you," Storm explained. The older man smiled at his daughter.

"Yes we can. Don't tell your mother I gave in though, you promise?" Mulder asked. Storm grinned and nodded.

"Alright Stormy. I'll call for delivery. You go hang out with your Mom," Mulder instructed. Storm nodded and went back downstairs.

"What did your Dad say?" Scully asked as Storm walked back into the room. The teenager shrugged and sat next to her mother.

"Can I watch TV Mom?" Storm asked as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled and nodded. The teenager grinned and turned on the TV. The older woman smiled and laid against the back of the couch. Storm cuddled up to her mother and watched TV.

Thirty minutes later Mulder walked down the stairs and into the living room. Storm was laying on her mother while watching TV. Scully had her arm around her daughter, holding her close.

"Hey girls," Mulder spoke softly as he entered the room. Storm mumbled, as Scully looked over at her husband. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"Hey hun, what's for lunch?" Scully asked as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Storm mumbled happily at the attention. The older man smiled at his daughter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Scully gave her husband a look as Mulder grinned. Storm looked up at her father.

"Come on Storm, you need to help me," Mulder instructed as he started to leave the room. Storm grinned and quickly followed after her father.

A couple minutes later, Storm followed her father into the kitchen while carrying a couple of two liters of pop. Mulder smiled at his daughter as he took the pop from her.

"I should've known you were going to give in to her, Fox Mulder," Scully scolded as she walked into the dining room. Mulder grinned proudly while Storm laughed. Scully smiled at her daughter and sat at the table.

"Here, I got Storm the pizza she likes since she's picky and doesn't like what we like on it," Mulder teased Storm as he talked to his wife. Storm started to whine a bit, but Scully cut her off.

"Mulder, I told you not to tease her," Scully scolded. Mulder rolled his eyes as he got some pizza for himself. Scully kicked her husband gently, under the table.

"Hey that wasn't nice," Mulder tried scolding Scully. Scully shot a look at her husband. Storm stayed quiet and ate her pizza.

After lunch, Storm was laid out on the couch trying to watch TV. Mulder was back upstairs in his office, while Scully tidied up the house. After a while, Scully checked on Storm.

"Stormy, are you sleeping?" Scully asked as she approached the teenager. Storm jerked awake and looked around.

"No," Storm mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Scully smiled at her daughter. The teenager yawned and looked up at her mother. Scully knelt down next to her daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Mom, stop," Storm mumbled. Scully gave her daughter a look.

"You do not need a nap Storm. You're going to be up all night if you take one," Scully explained. Storm shook her head and yawned. Scully sighed.

"Mom, I won't, promise," the teen mumbled as she yawned again. Scully shook her head and stood back up and left the room. Soon Storm was fast asleep again.

The older woman returned to the living room a few moments later. She gently covered her daughter with a blanket, and set her up with a pillow. Scully then kissed her daughter, and headed upstairs.

"Hey hun," Scully spoke as she entered her husband's office. Mulder looked up from the files he was examining and grinned. The older woman smiled as she pulled up a chair.

"What's up?" Mulder asked with a grin. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

"Storm is taking a nap right now," the woman explained. Mulder sighed.

"She doesn't need a nap. She's fifteen, and she's going to be up all night!" Mulder explained. Scully nodded.

"I know. I woke her up but she fell right back asleep. Remember when she was a toddler and she refused to take naps," Scully laughed. Mulder smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We had to hold her until she took one some days," Mulder grinned. Scully nodded.

"I miss her being that small. She used to be so attached to us. I mean, she still is, but not like before," Scully rambled. Mulder nodded and sat close to his wife while he went through more of his files.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm suddenly woke up a couple hours later. Scully was sitting on the sofa chair reading a book. The teenager yawned and stretched.

"Morning Storm," Scully said as she looked over at her daughter. Storm mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"How was your nap?" Scully asked as she looked back at her book. Storm yawned again.

"It was good. Sorry for falling asleep Mom. I don't know why I was tired," Storm tried to explain. Scully looked over at her daughter again.

"It's fine Storm, but you need to understand, you better not be up all night tonight," Scully scolded. Storm nodded.

"I won't Mom, I promise," Storm replied. Scully smiled and went back to her book.

A little while later, Mulder walked down the stairs. Storm was absorbed into a TV show on the History channel, while Scully was finishing up her book.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner Scully?" Mulder asked as he walked into the living room. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled.

"You choose whatever you want Mulder. Just no pizza again," Scully explained as she shot a look at Storm. The teenager grumbled and kept watching TV. Mulder laughed.

"Aww why not?" Mulder said with a grin. Scully crossed her arms.

"If you do, you're sleeping on the couch alone tonight," Scully threatened. Mulder stuck his tongue out at his wife.

"Your threats don't scare me," Mulder smirked. Scully rolled her eyes. Storm watched her parents and sat up on the couch.

"You two are weird," Storm mumbled as she tried to watch TV. Mulder laughed and kissed on Scully. Storm looked over at her mother.

"I don't get why you married Dad. He's old and weird," Storm said to her mother. Scully gave her daughter a look. Mulder was taken by surprise.

"Your Dad is the most amazing man I've ever met. He's extremely sweet and supportive. Also, he was extremely attractive when I met him," Scully explained. Mulder gave his wife a look.

"Was attractive? What's that supposed to mean?!" Mulder huffed unhappily.

"Oh be quiet. You're still extremely handsome," Scully spoke as she kissed on her husband. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his wife.

"Mom, you're not old and wrinkly like he is though," Storm tried to explain. Scully crossed her arms.

"Storm Katherine Mulder! You knock this off right now! Stop trying to make your father feel bad," Scully scolded. Storm grumbled and went back to watching TV. Mulder looked over at his wife, obviously upset.

"Storm, apologize to your father. You upset him," Scully scolded again. Storm ignored her mother and kept watching TV. Scully became irritated.

"Storm apologize right now or I'm taking the TV," the woman scolded again. Storm grumbled.

"Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to upset you," Storm replied. Scully sighed.

"Hun, we'll finish the pizza up for dinner. For now I want us spending time with Storm," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and sat next to his daughter. The teenager huffed and watched TV.

Thirty minutes later Mulder tried to sit close to his daughter. Storm sighed and laid on her father. Mulder looked over at his wife and grinned. Scully smiled.

Suddenly Scully left the room. Storm looked up at her father confused. Mulder snuggled on his daughter a bit and went back to watching TV. Storm mumbled as her father gave her attention.

Soon Scully returned to the living room. She was holding a few photo albums. The older woman sat on the other side of her daughter. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Here Stormy. I want to show you a few things, okay?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and sat up on the couch. Mulder smiled at his daughter.

"Look. Here are some photos of your father and I before we had you," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm laid on her mother as she went through the photo albums.

"Aww look Stormy, this is the first time I got to hold you," Mulder grinned. Storm looked up at her father and smiled. Mulder returned the smile and snuggled on his daughter.

"You guys look different," Storm looked up at her parents. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter a bit.

"How did you and Dad meet, Mom?" Storm suddenly asked. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed Storm's hair out of her eyes. Mulder looked over at his wife. Storm never really asked how they met before.

"Well, I was still fairly new at the F.B.I., and they needed someone to work with your father. I knew of your Dad before they assigned me to work with him," Scully explained. Storm nodded.

"Everyone thought your Dad was weird. He was a good agent, but he was hard to work with. We worked together for about nine years before your Dad decided to leave the bureau. We still kept seeing each other though. Soon we got married and I found out I was having a baby, who turned out to be you," Scully smiled. Storm nodded. Mulder grinned at his wife.

"I'm going to reheat the pizza," Mulder said as he left the room. Scully smiled, and returned to paying attention to her daughter. Storm was looking through the photo album.

"Mom?" Storm looked up at her mother. Scully brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her daughter.

"What is it sweetie?" Scully spoke softly.

"Can I have this photo of you and Dad?" Storm looked up at her mother. Scully gave her daughter a look. The teenager asked again.

Scully looked down at the photo album to see what photo her daughter was asking about. It was a photo of her and Mulder taken right after they got married while on their honeymoon. Mulder was standing behind his wife grinning while holding her close to him. Scully was smiling and holding her stomach.

"Yes you may Stormy," Scully spoke softly. Storm grinned at her mother as she removed the photo. The teenager quickly grabbed onto the photo and held it close.

"Are you two coming or not?" Mulder called from the kitchen. Storm quickly got off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Scully smiled, put the albums away, and followed her child.

After dinner, Storm was yawning yet again. Scully gave her daughter a concerned look and felt her forehead. Storm grumbled.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Storm asked unhappily. Scully shushed her daughter and pulled her hand away. Storm messed with her hair.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been tired all day, and you slept for twelve hours last night," Scully asked with a concerned tone to her voice. Storm shrugged and looked at her mother.

"You wanna watch a movie Stormy?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and followed her mother back to the couch. The older woman turned on a movie, while her daughter cuddled up to her.

Half way through the movie, Storm was fast asleep oh her mother's lap. Mulder walked downstairs and into the living room. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Asleep again?" Mulder asked with a concerned tone to his voice. Scully nodded. Mulder crouched down next to his daughter.

"I don't think she feels well, even though she says she feels okay," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and woke his daughter. Storm whined and rubbed her eyes.

"Stormy, you need to go to bed," Mulder instructed. Storm shook her head and tried to watch the movie. Scully ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Stormy, you need to listen to your father," Scully instructed. Storm looked up at her mother. Mulder sat his daughter up. Storm grumbled.

"Come on Storm, let's go," Mulder spoke firmly as Scully made her daughter stand up. Storm became upset. Scully handed Storm her new photo and led her upstairs.

"Mom, I wanna finish the movie," Storm tried explaining. Scully shushed her daughter and helped her into bed. The older woman felt her daughter's forehead again.

"Mom," Storm mumbled. Scully kissed on her daughter and covered her with a blanket. Storm yawned and snuggled into her pillow. Scully smiled and left the bedroom.

"How is she?" Mulder asked as Scully entered their bedroom. Scully sighed.

"I'm not sure. She might have the start of a fever, but I can't tell. Hopefully she sleeps through the night," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and laid down in bed. Scully smiled, climbed into bed, and snuggled up to her husband. Mulder held his wife close and dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, Storm woke up suddenly. She checked the time on her phone and sat up in bed. It was a bit after midnight.

The teenager listened for her parents and when she didn't hear then, she quietly got out of bed, and slipped some clean jeans, and a heavier sweatshirt on. The teen put some socks on and went off to the bathroom.

After Storm used the bathroom, she snuck back to her room, quickly climbed into her bed and covered herself with a blanket. A few moments later, Scully opened the door and checked on her daughter. Storm slowed her breathing down and pretended to be asleep.

The older woman smiled and entered the room. She kissed her daughter and tucked her blanket in around her. Storm groaned and snuggled into her pillow. Scully brushed her daughter's hair and then left the room.

Thirty minutes later, Storm snuck out of her bed, grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs. The teenager quietly slipped on her hiking boots, and went outside.

Once the teenager felt like she wasn't noticed, she started to walk down her driveway to the end of the road. Storm then walked around a mile or two to her destination.

Soon Storm came across what appeared to be a considerably large home, that was obviously abandoned. The teenager walked around the house, examining the light dusting of snow on the ground. When she was satisfied she was alone, Storm made her way inside the home.

The teenager stood still for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She then knelt down, removed her backpack, and took out a camera and light. Storm stood up, put her backpack back on and explored the house.

After about three hours later, Storm put her camera away in her backpack, and snuck out of the abandoned house. After the teenager stood up, she took a few steps and tripped. Storm fell into a puddle of extremely cold water.

Disgusted, Storm quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She then sighed when she realized she had a thirty minute walk home with a soaking wet coat and pants. The teenager groaned and started the miserable walk home.

When Storm arrived home, at around five in the morning, she was shaking and shivering. The teenager examined her house for any lights on, and when she didn't see any, she snuck into the house.

Storm quietly removed her shoes, and put her coat away, then tiptoed up the stairs into her room. As soon as she got into her room, she shut the door behind her, and quickly changed into dry pajamas. When Storm was climbing into her bed, she heard a knock on her door.

"Stormy are you okay sweetheart?" Scully asked happily. Storm laid down and covered herself with a blanket as her mother entered the room. Scully smiled and approached her daughter. The teenager was still shivering.

"What's wrong Storm?" Scully spoke softly. Storm yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm cold Mom," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and felt her daughter's forehead. Storm looked upset.

"Stormy, can you scoot over please?" Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and scooted over towards the wall. The older woman climbed into bed with her daughter and pulled her close.

"Aww Stormy, you are shivering. Are you feeling okay?" Scully asked as she loved on the teenager. Storm nodded and tried to get closer to her mother. Scully smiled and covered her and her daughter with a blanket.

"I love you Storm," Scully spoke softly as her daughter laid against her. Storm nodded and yawned. Scully smiled and snuggled on her daughter. The teen yawned again, and soon fell asleep.

Storm awoke around four hours later. Scully was awake playing with her daughter's hair and smiling. Storm yawned and grabbed onto her mother's shirt. The older woman smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Morning baby," Scully spoke softly. Storm rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hi Mom," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled and kissed on her daughter. Storm whined and tried to push her mother away.

"Are you feeling better Stormy?" Scully asked. Storm shrugged. Scully snuggled on her daughter again.

"Mom stop," the teenager whined. Scully looked at her daughter. Suddenly Mulder walked into the bedroom.

"Scully, breakfast is ready," Mulder spoke as he looked at his wife. Scully smiled over at her husband.

"Thanks hun. We'll be downstairs in a moment," Scully explained. Mulder nodded, gave his wife a quick kiss, and went downstairs.

"Come on Storm. Let's go eat," Scully instructed as she got out of bed. Storm yawned and followed her mother.

After breakfast, Scully was collecting her daughter's dirty clothes to run some laundry, when she picked up the clothes Storm fell in the night before. The woman made a face when she realized the clothes were damp. Scully sighed and threw them into the basket and walked downstairs.

"Stormy?" Scully spoke as she poked her head into the living room. Storm looked up from the Washington Redskins game she was watching with her father.

"What is it Mom?" Storm asked as she looked over at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"I picked up a couple of clothes in your room, and they were pretty damp. Any reason why?" Scully asked. Storm shrugged.

"Um, I split some of my water by accident last night and I guess it landed on my clothes," Storm mumbled as she lied. Scully gave her daughter a look.

"Okay Storm. Just be more careful next time with your water," Scully instructed. Storm nodded and went back to watching the game. Mulder grinned at his child.

Scully smiled at her family, before she walked over to the small laundry room. The woman was loading up the washer when she took another look at her daughter's damp clothes.

Scully held out the sweatshirt and noticed there was mud where it was damp. She then picked up the pants out of curiosity and noticed they were also muddy where they were damp. Scully sighed and put the rest of the clothes into the washer and started it.

The older woman then quietly snuck out to the entryway and looked through her daughter's shoes. When Scully noticed the mud on her daughter's hiking boots, she picked them up and looked them over.

Suddenly Mulder yelled at the TV startling Scully. The woman put the boots down and returned to her family. Storm was paying attention to the game while she played on her phone. Mulder was really into the game.

Scully smiled at her husband and sat on the couch next to him. Mulder looked over at his wife and grinned. Scully smiled.

"Hey did I ever tell you, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" Mulder grinned at his wife. Scully smiled and blushed slightly.

"You tell me that all the time," Scully replied happily. Mulder grinned happily. Storm groaned and tried to focus on her phone. Mulder looked over at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"Dad stop," Storm whined. Mulder gave his daughter a look. Scully laid on her husband. The older man looked at his wife.

"Hey hun, after the game would it be possible if I could have some time alone with you?" Scully smiled. Mulder nodded happily. The older woman kissed on her husband, and laid on him happily.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Mulder happily followed his wife up to their bedroom. Scully looked back at her husband and smiled. As soon as they entered the room, Mulder shut and locked the door.

"So Mulder, I think Storm has been lying to us," Scully started out. Mulder gave his wife a confused look. Scully sighed.

"Storm's wet clothes were covered in mud, and so were her boots. She never goes outside around us and she hates getting dirty," Scully explained. Mulder looked at his wife.

"How does that mean she's lying Scully?" Mulder asked. Scully sighed again.

"I think Storm sneaks out at night. It explains why she sleeps all day. I don't know why or where she goes though," Scully rambled off. Mulder smiled and kissed on his wife. The woman calmed down and returned the kisses.

"Let's just keep an eye on her over her break. You know she's gonna become bored. We can take her to the bookstore later, and eat out for dinner tonight," Mulder replied softly. Scully looked up at Mulder and nodded.

"So, can I have some time alone with you now Dana?" Mulder grinned. Scully nodded and snuggled on her husband.

The couple soon walked downstairs an hour later to find their daughter. Storm was playing on her phone while a show on the history channel played on in the background.

Scully smiled when she saw her daughter. Mulder kissed on his wife happily and went off to the kitchen. The older woman watched her husband walk away, then went to sit with her daughter.

"What are you watching Stormy?" Scully asked as she sat down. Storm shrugged and kept watching her phone. Scully sighed and watched the TV.

After a while Mulder entered back into the living room. Storm was still playing on her phone and Scully was watching TV. Mulder walked up behind his wife and snuggled on her.

"Hey handsome," Scully spoke softly. Mulder loved on his wife a bit and smiled at her. Storm grumbled and paid attention to her phone. Mulder gave his wife a look.

"So Scully, um, lunch is finished," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and got off of the couch. Mulder watched his daughter.

"Storm, let's go," Mulder said firmly. Storm looked up at her father. Mulder was standing there with his arms crossed. The teen slowly got up from the couch and followed her father.

After lunch, Storm was following her mother around, helping her clean. Scully was smiling happily as her daughter followed her. The older woman gave her daughter some laundry to fold.

Storm looked down at the basket and started to fold the clothes. Scully smiled at her daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Mom, stop," Storm whined at her mother. Scully gave her daughter a look. Storm kept folding the laundry. The older woman sighed and helped her daughter finish folding the laundry.

When they were done, Scully smiled at her daughter again. The teenager gave her mother the laundry basket, and went to the kitchen. Scully sighed again. Mulder then entered the living room.

"Hey hun, do you need help with anything?" Mulder grinned when he saw his wife. Scully smiled at her husband.

"Yeah, please get our daughter out of this mood she's in," Scully sighed. Mulder looked at his wife. Scully looked up at her husband.

"Dana, I'm sure it's just a short phase. You know how she gets. At night, when she's tired, all she wants is your attention. I know it's hard during the day when she rejects you," Mulder explained. Scully nodded.

"I know you're going to be mad with this suggestion, but when we buy her a new book today, just let her get whatever she wants, okay Scully?" Mulder explained. Scully nodded and laid on her husband. Mulder loved on his wife. Suddenly Storm re-entered the living room.

"Hey kiddo," Mulder looked down at his daughter. Storm mumbled and sat on the couch. Scully snuggled on her husband. Mulder smiled.

"Hey Stormy. Your Dad and I are going to take you to the bookstore, then we can go eat dinner wherever you want. Is that okay Stormy?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and flipped through the TV channels. Mulder gently kissed on his wife again.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before we go, alright Scully?" Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully nodded and watched her husband go upstairs. The older woman sat on the couch with her daughter. Storm cuddled up to her mother and laid on her.

"I love you Storm," Scully said happily. Storm mumbled and watched the TV. The older woman wrapped her arm around her daughter and held her close. Storm smiled.

Mulder returned downstairs about thirty minutes, he quietly entered the living room and watched the girls. Scully was laying on the couch holding her daughter close, while Storm watched TV. Mulder grinned and quietly approached the girls.

Scully snuggled on her daughter as Storm yawned. The older woman hugged her daughter happily as Mulder cleared her throat.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," Mulder spoke softly. Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. Storm sat up and stretched, then got off the couch. Scully followed soon after.

"Storm, grab your coat, it's cold out," Mulder instructed as his daughter finished getting her shoes on. Storm grumbled and took her coat from her father. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"I'll be out in the car," Storm huffed as she walked outside. Mulder gave out a small laugh. Scully looked up at her husband.

"Remember Scully, just let her get whatever she wants," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded and kissed her husband. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"Alright Mulder. I will," Scully replied. Mulder grinned, held his wife's hand and led her out to the car. Storm was sitting in the backseat focused on her phone. Mulder smiled, started the car, and left the house.

When they got to the bookstore, Scully looked up in the rearview mirror. Storm had her headphones in and was focused on a video playing on her phone.

"I don't think she realizes we're here," Scully said as she looked over at her husband. Mulder nodded and got out of the car. Storm felt the car door close and looked up. When she realized her parents left her behind, she quickly got out of the car and ran after them.

"Mom, wait," Storm whined as she caught up to her parents. Scully looked at her daughter and stopped. Storm grabbed onto her mother's sweatshirt and walked behind her. Mulder gave his wife a look and chuckled.

"if you weren't so absorbed in your phone, you would have noticed we left you sweetheart," Scully explained as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Storm looked down and nodded. Mulder rubbed his daughter's back. The teenager looked up at her father.

As the family walked into the store, Mulder looked down at his daughter. Storm let go of her mother's sweatshirt, but was still staying close to her.

"Storm, go pick yourself out a book or two, then go take them to your mother, okay?" Mulder watched his daughter. Storm nodded and slowly left her mother's side. Scully smiled at her daughter as she went off to pick out a few books.

"I really doubt she's sneaking out at night Dana. She hates leaving your side. Storm also hates being away from either of us for more than a day," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and smiled.

"I know Mulder, but she's only got a few more years before she's an adult. I don't think she's ready. I'm not ready," Scully tried to explain. Mulder gently kissed his wife.

"She'll be fine. Storm is a smart kid. Stubborn, but she's smart," Mulder smiled. Scully nodded reluctantly. Mulder went off to go browse, while his wife went off to get a coffee.

After Scully got her coffee, she went off to find her daughter. Storm was sitting on the floor in front of the Supernatural book section. Scully smiled and went over to her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she knelt down next to her. Storm looked up at her mother then looked back at her book.

"What are you reading Storm?" Scully asked happily. Storm closed the book, and showed her mother the cover.

"Um, it's about cryptids and other legends from Virginia," Storm mumbled. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Um, can I get this book Mom?" Storm mumbled. Scully nodded. The teenager sat still for a moment trying to process what her mother just did.

"Really? You're the best!" Storm grinned. Scully brushed her daughter's hair out of her face and smiled.

"You can get another book if you want Stormy," Scully pushed a little. Storm nodded grabbed another book and stood up. The older woman smiled and walked with her daughter to find Mulder.

"Hey hun. Storm picked out her books. You got everything you need?" Scully smiled as she approached her husband. Mulder looked down at his daughter and glanced at the books she picked out.

"Yup. Did she pick out where we're gonna eat at yet?" Mulder asked. Scully shrugged and looked at her daughter.

"I want a steak," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her parents. Scully smiled at her daughter and nodded. Mulder gently took the books from his daughter and went to pay for them.

After dinner as the family pulled up to the house, Scully looked back to see her daughter. Storm was absorbed into her new books. The older woman smiled happily.

"Stormy, we're home," Scully spoke softly. Storm glanced around and closed her books. Mulder smiled at his wife.

As soon as the car was shut off, Storm quickly got out of the car and went into the house. Scully looked over at her husband and smiled.

"See? Look how happy she is Scully," Mulder grinned. The older woman smiled in agreement.

"I still think she's sneaking out though," Scully explained. Mulder shook his head and laughed.

"Fine. If you really think she's sneaking out, we'll sleep with our door open tonight. We should be able to hear her get up," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and gave her husband a quick kiss before she exited the car. Mulder shook his head and followed his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Late that night, Scully was trying to put her daughter to bed. Storm was refusing and trying to watch TV. After a while Scully sighed and sat on the couch next to her daughter.

"Stormy, you need to go to bed," Scully pushed. Storm looked up at her mother unhappily.

"Why Mom? I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I'm on winter break. Plus I'm not tired," Storm whined. Scully crossed her arms.

"Your Dad and I might take you to our work tomorrow Storm. We don't need you tired," Scully smiled. Storm grumbled and shook her head.

"Storm. Come on. I'm not playing anymore!" Scully scolded as she stood up. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Can I just finish this one episode Mom? Please?" Storm begged. Scully gave her daughter a look and shook her head.

"Storm. Let's go. You heard your mother. Bedtime," Mulder scolded as he walked into the room. Storm huffed and crossed her arms.

"Bed now. Or you won't have TV at all tomorrow," Mulder gently threatened. Storm grumbled and got off the couch. Scully kissed her husband and followed her daughter back up to her bedroom.

Storm climbed into her bed, and grabbed her phone. Scully gently removed the phone from her daughter's hands and gave her a book. Storm watched her mother, as she plugged the phone in.

"I wanted to use that," Storm whined as her mother approached her. Scully shushed her daughter and covered her with a blanket. The teenager grumbled.

"You know it will keep you up. You need to sleep at night Storm. Not during the day," Scully explained. Storm huffed and laid down. The woman smiled at her daughter.

"Good night Storm. If you need anything you can wake me up, okay?" Scully spoke softly. The teenager rolled over so she was facing the wall. Scully sighed and left her daughter's room.

"Hey how did it go?" Mulder asked as he saw his wife. The slamming of an upstairs door interrupted the couple. Scully sighed.

"Apparently not well," Scully explained. Mulder smiled and kissed his wife gently.

"Come on Scully. Let's go lay down and see if she sneaks out," Mulder encouraged. Scully nodded and followed her husband closely as he went upstairs to their bedroom.

In the middle of the night, Storm woke up wanting water. The teenager yawned and slowly got out of bed. She slipped a sweatshirt on, grabbed her phone, and went downstairs.

The opening of her daughter's room door, woke Scully. The woman laid still, while cuddled up to her husband, listening for her daughter. After a few moments, Scully went downstairs.

"Stormy, why are you up?" Scully asked softly. Storm was standing at the kitchen sink when she turned around. Scully smiled at the teenager.

"I was thirsty Mom," Storm explained. Scully nodded and looked her child over. The woman pulled on her child's sweatshirt and looked at her.

"I'm cold," Storm mumbled. Scully sighed. Storm drank her water and looked at her mother. Scully tried to smile at her daughter.

"Okay, come on baby. Let's go lay back down," Scully encouraged. Storm shook her head and took another drink.

"Why not?" Scully looked at her daughter. Storm shook her head, put the glass in the sink and went back upstairs to her room. Scully sighed and followed her daughter.

"Leave me alone," Storm huffed as she shut and locked her bedroom door behind her. Scully sighed and returned back to her bedroom.

"Hey hun. How did that go?" Mulded asked as Scully entered back into their bedroom. The woman sighed and shook her head. Mulder gave his wife a small smile.

"She's moody," Scully said as she climbed back into bed. Mulder snuggled up to his wife quickly and held her close.

"I told you. She's just being a teenager Scully. She's not sneaking out," Mulder said as she loved on the woman. Scully nodded, snuggled up close to her husband, and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Scully was awoken by some strange noises. The woman yawned and sat up in bed. After a couple minutes, Scully got up from her bed and went to her daughter's room.

"Stormy?" Scully knocked softly on the door. When there was no reply, the woman tried to turn the doorknob. To her surprise the door opened.

Storm was fast asleep, with only half of her blanket covering her. Scully looked and saw that the teenager was still wearing the same sweatshirt and pajama pants from when she saw her in the middle of the night. The woman smiled and laid down with her daughter.

Storm shivered and snuggled into her mother. Scully loved on her daughter and covered rhem with a blanket. The older woman held her child close and slowly went back to sleep.

Storm slowly awoke a few hours later. Scully was still snuggled up to her daughter fast asleep. The teenager grumbled and rolled over so she was facing away from her mother. Scully slowly awoke and pulled Storm back into her arms.

"Mom, let me go," Storm whined. Scully shushed her daughter and loved on her. Storm started to become upset.

"Mom! Stop!" the teenager huffed. Scully pulled away and looked at her daughter. Storm yawned and tried to go back to sleep. Scully got out of the bed, kissed her daughter, then walked downstairs.

"Hey Dana. Breakfast is almost ready. I made eggs, bacon, and toast. Is that okay?" Mulder smiled at his wife. Scully smiled and nodded as she sat down at the table. Mulder quickly got a cup of coffee for his wife.

"Thank you hun," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder smiled and started setting the food onto plates.

"So? Did Storm sneak out last night?" Mulder asked as he put the plates at the table. Scully shook her head. Mulder smiled.

"Not that I know of. She got up to get some water, and when I tried to direct her back to her bedroom, she got pissy with me, but that's it," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and took a bite of his food as his daughter walked into the kitchen. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Hey sweetheart. Have a seat, your Dad made breakfast," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm rubbed her eyes as she went to the fridge. Mulder gave his wife a look. The teenager tried to return to the table with a can of pop.

"Hey no. You can have this during dinner, not right now," Mulder scolded as he took the can of pop from his daughter. Storm huffed and crossed her arms. Mulder returned to the table with a glass of milk. Storm ignored her father and started to eat.

"Did you sleep well Stormy?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded and ate her breakfast. Mulder smiled at his wife.

"Okay Storm. When you're done eating, you need to shower and get dressed. You need to come with us to work for a few hours. Do you understand?" Mulder asked firmly. Storm grumbled but nodded her head. Scully ate her food as she watched her daughter.

As soon as Storm was done eating, she put her plate into the sink and went back upstairs. Mulder sighed.

"She's going to be a handful today," Mulder explained. Scully nodded and drank her coffee. She really hoped she didn't upset her daughter too bad, and was considering she was wrong about her daughter sneaking out.


End file.
